


烹饪家和他的朋友

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	烹饪家和他的朋友

“可以问你个问题吗，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔托着腮，锅里冒起带着香味的白雾，将他那张俊美的脸庞暖化得愈发柔和可爱，“你为什么这么喜欢烹饪呢？”

让勒努握着木勺在锅里搅拌的手停了片刻，侧发随着他额头的偏移落到耳前，又被随意地抬手别到后面，豆子的清香与胡萝卜的甘甜随着规律的动作在浓汤的温度中彼此融合。

异色的眼瞳在汤勺被取出的间隙朝好奇的友人投去和蔼的视线，他一字不漏地听见了对方的问题，却不知道该如何做出妥善的回答。

如果问的是他为何选择修习剑术，他倒是能说得上些原因。他的父亲是名优秀的骑士，珍惜那把替他带来爵位与荣誉的剑，视之为圣物，那闪着银光的利刃也因此成为让勒努自小的向往。

让勒努最开始接受训练的时候，就没有考虑过长剑之外的武器，他身材并不高大，力量在同龄人中也不算最优，却步伐灵活，进退有秩，善于应变，他那双手仿佛天生就是为握剑而生的。

他选择了剑，剑也选择了他，所以他成为了持剑而战的骑士。

可为什么喜欢烹饪？这个问题答起来要困难得多，让勒努甚至并不认为自己真的掌握着答案。

战斗的武器关乎着生命与这生命所牵系的悲欢、光荣与梦想，选择起来必须慎之又慎，没多少可考虑的余地。而填充闲暇时光的爱好则随心得多，也因此未必总具有什么特别的理由。

世间趣味与乐事多如海滩上的细沙，游玩者随意捧起一掬，由着它们自指缝簌簌流泻，最后总会有些留在掌心。似是有意又似是无意，将其中色彩最亮最吸引眼缘的几粒彩石珍藏，偶尔拿出来摩挲打磨，因其在眼前光亮生辉而感到欣喜，便是从赏心悦事中成功培养起爱好。

“没有为什么，”让勒努往阿代尔斐尔的碗里添进半碗汤，作为对他耐心等待的回报，同时给出了诚实而直率的答案，“不知不觉就喜欢上了。”

“是嘛？”阿代尔斐尔轻轻摇动着勺子，让那绿宝石豆在浅汤里沿着边缘滚动，小心掌握着力度不让那看上去口感不错的细珠掉下。他的声音明快而真诚，浅绿色的眼睛里蕴着平日收敛起来的孩子气，“这么说或许有些失礼，但我还挺感激哈罗妮指引你掌握了这门绝技的。”说罢，他将豆子倒进嘴里，美滋滋地咀嚼起来，从舌苔传来的惬意很快蔓延至眉梢变成藏不住的快乐。

让勒努神态专注地看着友人那仅凭口吃的就志得意满的天真样子，呼吸中稍稍带了些难以掩饰的笑音。

醉心于某种兴趣或许未必有初始理由，可既然能够坚持多年未改且日益精进，多半具有些为人自身所赋予的意义。

意义。这是由活人的思维赋予的，让它得到淬炼和陶冶愈发深刻的却是与死亡的交谈。

让勒努记不得自己首次踏入厨房的光景，却不会忘记全军几近覆没，自己动弹不得躺在雪地上等死的初阵。

体内所剩不多的热量被库尔札斯冬季的严寒榨取殆尽，失血更加剧生命的消耗，让勒努浑身僵硬得如被冰封成路标的尸骸，知觉麻木得让他难辨自己死活，就连意识都停滞只剩失去焦点的双眼空洞地望着苍白的天空。前所未有的虚无感如雪浪席卷，他觉得自己仿佛正升往冰天，又觉得自己好像在坠向火狱。

他如真实的尸体般躺在冰雪为他量身打造的墓穴里，听见援军呼唤幸存者却毫无反应，被抬上担架也感受不到得救的庆幸，就连营地里壁炉的火焰也融不化他被冻成坚冰的意识，最终让他明白自己还活着的是灌进嘴里的热汤。

落在舌尖上的那点味道如在死寂的冰面上凿穿个洞，封印他知觉的冰层瞬间碎裂如春日的凌汛，并很快沿着神经蔓延到周身各个角落，味觉的苏醒如春天抬头的初朵鲜花，紧跟其后的便是百花齐放，听觉、嗅觉、视觉、触觉……次第回归，组成他最终确定还活着的心跳脉搏。

这就是食物的美妙，眼睛可以视而不见，耳朵可以听而不闻，嗅觉轻易便可遮掩，触觉时常麻木，只有味觉是挡不住的，任何东西只要尝进嘴里，滋味扩散起来都是无法抵抗的。

冬天里瑟瑟发抖的人能从一口热汤里感受到生命的温度，最不幸的人也能从一颗糖的甜蜜里感受到恰如其分的美好。即将赴死的年轻战士们在营地里分享美食时，心里想的是家乡生长着麦子的土地、是父母切好放进盘子里的面包、是妻子亲手烹制的晚餐、是儿女星芒节的时候握着糖果开怀的笑脸，食物之于生命就如同花之于春天，它不是全部，却能让人念起活着这件事所包含的全部的好来，如同一朵花身上寄托的对春光无限的向往。

意义。这就是意义。

骑士的荣誉与忠诚固然是值得追寻的伟大与光荣，可这些存乎于一蔬一饭的寻常细节，才是书写传说的凡人得以存活下去并认为这样的生活值得过的理由。再是崇高的理想，也得由活人去传承，而人只要未死，就该活的有滋有味。

阿代尔斐尔忽然笑弯了眼睛，握着勺子的手指抵在额头上，那贝壳状的柄在他眉前的皮肤上印出半朵花的轮廓，还没等让勒努出声询问，他便将脑海中的画面如实分享:“我忽然想起你给战友们煮蒲公英吃的那次。”他清了清嗓子，学着对方那时说话的样子，有板有眼地比划着，“蒲公英既可做主菜，也可做调味料，你们该对它的存在心存感谢才是。”

“而且它叶片单薄易熟，烹饪它甚至不需要锅，也不必燃起火堆。”让勒努微笑着替阿代尔斐尔补充完被遗漏的部分。那晚他贡献出自己的家书，将那张还算结实的纸张折叠成可存雪的方格，放在为了避免暴露潜伏地点而被控制得堪堪只能算火苗的焰尖上慢慢烧开，然后浇在折碎的蒲公英叶子上，将它们烫得八分熟，当做夜宵分给战友们，既填充了被紧张耗空的能量，又缓解了长时等待的无聊。

“就好像零食！虽然不能天天吃吧，但偶尔尝尝别有风味，反正闲着也是闲着，还不如吃点爽口的。”阿代尔斐尔的声音如少年人谈论糖果那么雀跃，蒲公英清香的味道让他浅绿色的眼睛里浮起回忆的水色，他有些遗憾地抱怨道，“只可惜灵灾之后，库尔扎斯就见不到什么蒲公英了。”

“所以有得吃的时候就该珍惜。”让勒努眉间浸润着笑意，声音里的情绪却比那淡些，灵灾让许多原本随处可寻的食材和香料变得稀有和昂贵，对烹饪家而言这可不是令人兴奋的挑战，“想继续有得吃就要努力活命。”

追逐荣誉的骑士们临死前最牵挂的是什么呢？

让勒努从未听闻有战友在生命最后的旅途中凭悼未竟的事业或是渴求痛失的战功，他听得最多的遗言是濒死者在怀念家里的饭菜。

他知道那些视死如归的将士们并不真的只在贪念那口吃的，他们是在以称心美食为生活中万千美好向往的代表，在人生的最后时刻怀念“活着”这件事。

舌尖上那点思念听起来微茫渺小，如同残破的旗帜边缘不起眼的线头，可味觉承载的记忆恰似延绵不绝的细丝，牵动着的是组成普通人全部生命的寻常烟火，是最简单直白却至死不舍得放开的生活寸缕。

战友们对让勒努烹制的饭菜赞不绝口，常让这位握着厨刀的骑士伤痕长贯的脸上露出欣慰的笑容。

前线的伙伴关系牢固得生死与共，又脆弱得下秒便可能天人永隔，在篝火前共享的饭食仿佛临别的践行，每刻的快乐都可能是最后的奢侈。牺牲是不可避免的，战争中可预料生死的只有神灵，但只要一息尚存，该怎么把栖居在惨淡现实中的生命活出光辉来却永远是凡人可以决定的事。

“咦？这是用我送你的那个做的吗？”阿代尔斐尔握着刀叉，望着盘子里心形的派露出十分欣赏的表情，以至于有些不忍心破坏这饱满圆润的形状。

“是的，”让勒努边说边往上浇了层新炼制的蜂蜜，金黄色的熔浆慢慢自边缘流下，好像蜡烛的泪裙，却代表着更加美好光明的意象，“这烤具形状很棒，合起来是片四叶草，分开是四块心形，再切割的话是八片花瓣，怎么样都很漂亮。”

那可不，不好看的话我会送给你吗？

阿代尔斐尔笑而不语，他终于禁不住甜味的诱惑，在那块散发着牛奶香气流淌着蜜的心上划开片三角，将那块带着温度的碎片入放进嘴里。光下洒着碎金的睫毛眨了眨，宝石般的眼睛晃了晃，脸上融化开万分舒爽的柔美浅笑。

以光辉剑为名的骑士对某些的琐碎小事有着自己坚持的讲究，他喜欢用美好的发着光的事物装点自己的生活，与他那华丽的剑技相得益彰的是他从不缺乏格调的处世风格与行事态度。

让勒努初次注意到那时仍是少年的阿代尔斐尔，最先落在眼帘里的是他半跪着将冬青厚实的叶片折成小船的身影，年轻而光洁的手指正将刀叉分别架在船的两头，神情认真而郑重仿佛自己正布置豪华的宴席，而非在临时过夜的营地里凑合顿晚餐。

只要还活着，就该活得有品味才是。阿代尔斐尔如是说，不是在当时，而是在之后他们亲密到可以交换些人生态度的时间。说话时少年的眼睛里闪着光，蕴含着饱满而蓬勃的生命力

从那之后，喜欢追求美好的阿代尔斐尔身边多了擅于生产美好的战友，而希冀着能给别人带来快乐的让勒努则有了笑容最快乐的伙伴。

他们的相遇是混乱战场中随机的偶然，成为朋友却是灵魂契合如磁铁般相互吸引的必然。

他们都是哈罗妮最虔诚的骑士，珍视着荣耀与胜利，可在渺远而空泛的华美誓词下，他们另有可分享的生活态度。让勒努抽屉里分门别类的菜谱，阿代尔斐尔柜子里精致华美的收藏，正是这些写不进圣典与圣训的追求，支撑起捍卫神圣信仰的凡人们幸福的生活。

“还有半小时就轮到我们执勤了，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔握着银勺子在瓷杯的边缘轻轻敲着，友人那包含着两种晶石颜色的眼睛像是在眺望远方，他顺着望过去却只看到面挂着罗勒与薄荷的白墙，便知道他多半是想起了些什么事，“你也赶紧吃吧，哪有喂饱别人，自己却站着饿肚子的道理？”

“我在想是不是该多加点蜜糖，这样或许更符合你的口味？”友人的提醒使让勒努的那双美得奇妙的眼睛自回忆中寻回焦点，他应着声在相邻的位置坐下，动作熟稔地替自己将那颗温香可口的心切成小块。

阿代尔斐尔笑着耸肩不置可否，站起身将自己这边的餐具收拾到水槽里，流水冲刷在光洁的银面上，年轻骑士的笑容晃动而模糊。

窗外鸟群扑朔着翅膀飞过，风把树叶吹得簌簌作响，阳光透过窗棂在室内落下明亮的方格，厅堂内弥漫着馥郁甜蜜令人饱足的香气。

凡人所向往的安宁与幸福在此刻被完美定义。

2019-01-13


End file.
